Darkness Arrival
by RandomHunter
Summary: A sudden darkness falls over Equestria. Ponies are turning against each other, in other words, evil. Twilight and her friends are on a quest to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, Starlight is in charge of the school of friendship, unaware of how serious the danger is.
1. The Mighty Fall

**The Mighty Fall**

 **Oh goodness, I'm dead**

 **Well might address it now**

 **Yes I'm a brony and no, hating me for that will give you nothing**

 **So grow up and accept that my second story ever is My Little Pony**

 **If you accept that, congrats, I might trust you**

 **Anyway, let's begin**

 **Also, the format may be different cuz the normal format bores me.**

"RAINBOW DASH," shouted Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, what do you need," said Rainbow Dash.

"Why aren't you teaching your class," asked Twilight.

"Because Twilight," Rainbow answered, "I ran out things to do."

Twilight replied back with, "So? Fine something for them to do."

Then Spike arrives with a message

"Twilight, the princesses need you," said Spike

The message read:

"Dear Twilight:

You're needed at Canterlot at once. There's a major problem with the ponies here. We don't know how or why it's happening. The ponies are just attacking each other.

-Princess Celetsia"

Rainbow looked confused and said,"Ponies attacking them?"

"Well we need to go now," said Twilight, "the princesses could get attacked too."

"I'll gather everypony to come," said Spike.

However, another problem appeared.

"Wait," said Rainbow Dash, "who's going to take care of the school?"

Twilight said,"Starlight will. And she'll get help."

Later, Twilight got Trixie, Spitfire, Cheerlie, and Starlight to care of the school.

"I hope all of you trust them as much I do," Twilight said.

"I do," Ocellus said, "as long as it's not Discord."

"Yeah, remember last time," exclaimed Gallus.

Starlight later said, "Don't worry. I won't let that happened. I promise."

"Well, I guess that's taken care of," said Twilight, "well see you later Starlight."

 **Are you gone?**

 **Am I safe yet?**

 **Well, I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

 **And I'm happier doing this one than the other one.**


	2. Red Eyed

**Red Eyed**

 **If you hate the story for bad writing, I'll understand since I'm still a noob at writing these stories**

 **However, if you hate it for being My Little Pony, then leave.**

 **I don't want to get hate or criticized for being a brony**

 **I want to be criticized for writing or plot**

 **Hope you understand.**

 **Changing format again btw.**

Once arriving at Canterlot, Twilight was noticing something strange.

Twilight: Why is so quiet?

Rainbow: No pony is outside either.

Applejack: Well, I reckon that they're just inside to stay safe.

Fluttershy: Or maybe they're all going to attack us!

Rarity: Don't be silly darling. They won't attack us.

Pinkie Pie: Unlike now?

A bunch ponies show up and starting attacking them.

Twilight: Every pony, get down!

Spike: Why are they attacking us?

Applejack: This isn't like them!

Rainbow Dash: Umm...has any pony noticed that their eyes are completely red?

Twilight: Wait a minute, they are!

Applejack: Do you think something's controlling them?

Twilight: I don't know, but we need to get to the castle.

Once they get to the castle, they notice how dark it is.

Spike: Why is it so dark?

Luna: It's so they don't see us.

Twilight: Princess Luna, what's going on? Where's Princess Celestia?

Luna: Well, she's trying to find out what's happening to the ponies.

Rarity: Did see find anything?

Luna: No, she decided to look across Equestria but found something disturbing.

Fluttershy: What is it?

Luna: It's not just Canterlot. Manehatten, Vanhoover, and Appleloosa were affected. She decided to asked the other kingdoms if the same happened with them.

Twilight: And?

Luna: They said no, but they want their students back so it doesn't affect them.

Meanwhile, back the school

Trixie: Teaching the students is so much easier without Discord

Starlight: I know. And the students are enjoying their short timeoff.

Trixie: However, I have this really uneasy feeling that something will go wrong.

Starlight: Just ignore it. Twilight will handle it, unless if it's Discord.

Trixie: Eh, I guess you're right.

Sandbar: Hey Consular Starlight? Where did Headmare Twilight go?

Starlight: She had to go to Canterlot for a problem. Don't worry, they'll by back soon.

Trixie: Knowing them, sooner then you think.

Gallus: So did you ask where she went?

Sandbar: Canterlot. Some sort of problem.

Smolder: When will be back?

Sandbar: Soon. It's Princess Twilight. She and her friends will handle it.

Ocellus: Well, I guess more timeoff then.

Yona: Yona don't know but Yona isn't feeling so good.

Gallus: There's something wrong with your eyes. They're switching from black to red to black again.

 **Yes, less than a day than when Chapter 1 was released but I don't care**

 **This won't longer than I though.**


	3. Infectious

**Infectious**

 **Three chapters in three days**

 **That's how much I really wanted to do this**

 **Idk if I'll stop cuz school sucks**

 **And this format gives me more time to write chapters since it won't make me lazy.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter.**

Starlight: Well Yona, I don't think you should go to class. You're burning up.

Yona: Yona understands.

Trixie: You think we tell Twilight?

Starlight: It's just one student. If it was more, then we tell her. Besides, she'll get better.

Trixie: And if she doesn't?

Starlight: We still can't tell her anyway. We have no way to message them.

Trixie: You're right. Well that's just terrible planning.

Meanwhile at Canterlot

Applejack: So, how do we know if ponies are turning evil?

Luna: From what I know, their eyes start flash black and red, then they burning up, next the burning feeling stops and if they don't have a violent behavior then they're fine.

Rainbow Dash: And if they do?

Luna: Then the next result is that act aggressive to their friends, and then to every pony around them and with that, their eyes turn black.

Twilight: Wait, what about the red eyes?

Luna: With black eyes, they start to hurt others, worse then before, but it's not too serious to end a pony. But if they get red eyes, then the injuries get worse, this time ending their lives.

Rarity: How do you know all this?

Luna: We recieved a note. I was able to make out most of it but there's a part I can't understand.

Twilight: Let me see

Luna gave the note to Twilight. She read the parts Luna told them but what she can't read was "Nc prfct t, ll f qustr wll ht ch thr. Wh dsn't trn vl wll d n thr hfs. Nc t's prfct, nstd f sgns nd wys t stp it, lk th stps y rd rlr, pns wll trn vl n jst mnt. N brning p, n flshng ys, n blck ys, nc tkn, strght t rd ys. Rght nw t's fd, bt nc gt lcrn mgc, t'll b gs nd mgc. S fr nw, thnks fr th mmrs."

Rainbow Dash: What does it say?

Twilight: Well not words, that's for sure. Maybe we could send this to Starlight. Maybe she could make sense of this, and this could also help her tell if a student has been infected.

Luna: I know a pony who can deliever it and can't get infected.

Rainbow Dash: Derpy?

Luna: Yes it is. She was just here and she was attacked. Did I forget to mention that staying near the infected will be infected.

Spike: Well I guess I need to write that down.

Once the note got delivered, Starlight began to worry.

Trixie: So, what does it say?

Starlight: It's more serious than I thought. Now we need to tell her since Derpy's here.

Ocellus: Hey consular Starlight, how's Yona?

Starlight: You need to stay away from her right now.

Ocellus: Why?

Starlight: She's coming with something and you could get sick.

Ocellus: (looking confused) Ok...

Trixie: What was that?

Starlight: I can't let her know. Besides, we need to tell Twilight since what she described is what's happening to Yona.

While Derpy is delivering the note to Twilight, the student six (well five because well, Yona)

were studying and talking.

Smolder: Well, anything on Yona?

Ocellus: No, Starlight didn't let me see her.

Sandbar: Well, I don't know about you but I'm not feeling so good.

Silverstream: What if it's the same thing like Yona?

Gallus: Maybe, I'm seeing black and red eye flashing.

Smolder: Yeah me too.

Ocellus: Well go see Starlight.

Gallus: They're not the only ones. Look.

A bunch of students are having flashing eyes and...

 **Knowing how quick the chapters are going**

 **Chapter 4 may coming out tomorrow.**

 **Or not cuz school.**


	4. The Arrival Of The Attack

**The Arrival Of The Attack**

 **Listen to ATTACK by Thirty Seconds To Mars**

 **It has the word attack in it**

 **And it has to do with attack**

Days went by and Twilight and her friends still haven't found anything on why the ponies are turning evil. Princess Luna was also helping until Princess Celestia arrived.

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

Celestia: Found anything yet?

Twilight: No, I haven't. And it's spreading to the school.

Luna: It's worse now. Now the ponies are just turning evil in an instant.

Applejack: Wait...has anypony seen Pinkie Pie?

Rarity: I haven't seen her when we arrived.

Fluttershy: Do you think she has infected?

Rainbow Dash: I'm looking out the window and the answer is yes. I see her with red eyes.

Twilight: Great, we might had needed her.

Luna: I got another note too. It reads "Phase One has started. You better look out."

Rarity: What does that mean?

Twilight: I don't know. If it says phase one started, then phase two may be close. Whoever this is, they may be testing us.

Celestia: I told the leaders about this and that I can't send the students home if they've been infected. But they're on the way.

Twilight: What!? That's even worse! That means that the leaders can get infected! Ok, are they coming alone?

Celestia: I'm afraid only two. Dragons and Yaks. The others had to bring escorts for safety.

Rainbow Dash: Why only the dragons and yaks?

Celestia: They say they're too tough.

Twilight: When will they be arriving?

Celestia: Soon. Also Queen Novo couldn't make so she sent another hippogriff.

Twilight: Well atleast one leader isn't arriving. And they the others...have just arrived.

Meanwhile at the school, Gallus, Silverstream, and Ocellus are hiding from other students.

Gallus: What are we going to do?

Silverstream: Find Consular Starlight?

Ocellus: We don't know if she's infected.

Gallus: But we need to check. It's our only hope.

Ocellus: True. But what about Smolder, Sandbar, and Yona?

Gallus: They were probably infected and turn evil.

Ocellus: Ok, I have a theory. For the last few days, the three of us were sick. Gallus had the flu and Silverstream and I had migraines.

Silverstream: It's probably why we haven't been infected.

Gallus: So, we could find Starlight with no problem.

Ocellus: And find other students.

Gallus: We'll be safe. I promise.


	5. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

 **I want to start another MLP story but like a reality show like Survivor.**

 **Reason is that I'm watching my all time favorite cartoon, Total Drama.**

 **Also, Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) is a good song and I'm listening to it while writing this.**

 **Ok, enough of this stuff that doesn't matter.**

Silverstream: Is it safe now?

Gallus: Yes, and we are near Starlight's office.

Ocellus: Come on. Let's just hope they're not infected.

As they enter her office, the 3 of them get a strange eerie feeling.

Gallus: Do you feel that?

Ocellus: Like we're being watched?

Gallus: Yep.

Trixie: Get down!

A magic beam comes out of nowhere.

Gallus: Whoa, what was that.

Starlight: I'm sorry, I thought you were infected.

Silverstream: Why?

Starlight: Cause, most of the school is infected. I can't find any students who won't infected.

Ocellus: What about Smolder, Sandbar, and Yona?

Trixie: They're infected. They started attacking us.

Gallus: So, our friends turned evil?

Starlight: I'm afraid so. And I'm really sorry.

Gallus: Don't be. Even if some ponies will find a way to blame you, ignoring the good you did and only focus on the bad, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong.

Trixie: But how are we going to save them all?

Back at the castle, the leaders of the other kingdoms are arguing about the students.

Prince Rutherford: Where Yona?! What ponies did to her?!

Celestia: We don't know.

Ember: What about Smolder?

Luna: We don't know.

Prince Rutherford: If Yona is not found, then yaks declare war.

Ember: You're probably doing something to them right now!

Luna: We're not! We promise!

Thorax: Well, I believe you. I mean, you're our allies. I know you won't do anything bad to them.

Twilight: Thank you.

Ember: Why do you believe them? They're probably doing something to Ocellus right now.

Thorax: I know they're not doing that.

Grandpa Gruff: The dragon has a point. Why are you hiding them?

Celestia: We're not. We don't know where or what's happening to them.

Twilight: Well, I know they're at the school. And Starlight is in charge so they're safe.

Prince Rutherford: Yak don't believe pony. Yak go find Yona.

Seaspray: It's perhaps best to send your escorts to find them.

Prince Rutherford: Yaks don't need escorts.

Ember: I don't either and I'm going to find Smolder.

Thorax: Well, I'm sending escorts to find Ocellus.

As this was happening, Derpy arrives with a letter for Twilight.

Twilight: It's from Starlight. It reads "Twilight, we have a serious problem. Most of the school is infected and are attacking us. We need help."

Ember: If Smolder's there, then I'm going there.

Prince Rutherford: Yak go to school for Yona.

Grandpa Gruff: Well I'm not getting infected so I'm sending the escorts.

Twilight: Applejack, Rarity, you two need to go too.

 **I don't know if I'm going to to chapter 5 of Suicide of a youngblood koopaling.**

 **I just feel alot happier doing this one.**


	6. Game On

**Game On**

 **I fell in love with Danganronpa.**

 **That's why I'm creating a new series of My Little Pony but like Danganronpa**

 **Please help me.**

The two changeling escorts of Thorax burst into the school and the others followed.

Applejack: Quick, close the doors!

Both closed the door.

Rarity: So, would any of you introduce yourselves

Hippogriff 1: My name is Gulfstream

Hippogriff 2: And I'm Balticstream

Griffon 1: I'm Gavin

Griffin 2: And I'm Giselle

Changeling 1: I'm Larnyx

Changeling 2: And my name is Lymph

As they were introducing themselves, they heard a noise.

Rarity: Who's there?

A pony walked out in front of them, nervous.

Pony: I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I beg you.

Applejack: Who are you?

Pony: My name is Splatter Art. I like art and music but mostly art since music is art.

Rarity: Are you infected?

Splatter: No. But all my friends had.

Splatter Art is a blue unicorn with a green mane and tail. He is insecure of himself and has anxiety but he wants to improve himself. He's also really awkward.

Applejack: All of your friends?

Splatter: Yes. And I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I could be infected next.

Rarity: Well darling, you don't need to worry.

Splatter: I think I'm going insane. I'm hearing voices, saying "Kill the infected. Kill the survivors." And I never been so scared in my life.

Rarity: You're okay. You're going to be fine.

Larnyx: I hate to break it to you but we need to leave now. They're coming right now!

They looked behind them and a bunch of ponies were walking towards them.

Applejack: Wait where's Gulfstream?

Gulfstream: I'm already running!

As they were running, they see a light in a hallway.

Starlight: What are you doing here?

Applejack: Twilight sent us to help you.

Trixie: Well you need to go now! Silverstream, Ocellus, and Gallus had disappeared and by the looks of it, so are you.

Applejack and Rarity looked behind them and their group disappeared and then both are gone.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Twilight caught a mysterious figure.

?: Let me go! You don't know what you're doing!

Twilight: Who are you and where are you from?

?: I'm from the future. I'm trying to stop the infections from when they started.

She takes off her mask and reveals she looks like an older version of Flurry Heart.

Thorax: I think I know you from somewhere.

Spike: Same.

?: I'm Flurry Heart from the future. The infections lasted so long that almost every creature is turned evil.

Luna: How do we know you're not lying?

Flurry Heart: Because first, it's the infection. Then the second phase, the survivors disappear and reappear in a new area, or what I like to calle, the killing game.

 **Phase 1 complete.**

 **On to phase 2**


End file.
